Truth In Time
by Rayne Falcon-Punches Hanson
Summary: Lydia meets her descendent from almost 100 years later. How? Time travel. Her descendant pops up out of nowhere in Neitherworld with her two -scratch that- three best friends. Chaos ensues. *Self-insert, don't like, don't read*


**A/N: Yeah, I like Beetlejuice, and I'm totally neglecting my other stories in starting this. But they are currently being written as well, just without as much gusto as this one. After this chapter, the story will (true to my form) be written in first person from Rayne's point of view. (If you ask nicely, I might write parts of it in Lilliah's, Emily's, or Rayne's other best friend's point of view, but not unless I'm asked.) Also, rated for language and creepiness.**

**DISCLAIMER: Beetlejuice was written by Tim Burton, and all rights to the characters go to him. I do not own Beetlejuice, and if I did, c'mon, would I really be _here_?**

* * *

Preface

"C'mon, Rayne. I _dare_ you to say it."

"No. I've told you already, that guy's crazy! I wouldn't say it if you paid me."

"Oh, come on, buddy. It's just three words. I'll even say it with you. And do that stupid little rhyme."

"_No._"

"You're no fun."

Silence draped the room like the death shroud wrapped around Rayne's shoulders. Her black hair fell in her face, obscuring most of the left side of it, but starkly contrasting with her porcelain skin. Her two friends sat together cross legged on the other side of her spider web rug, staring back at the gaunt faced girl.

One was rather upbeat looking, the other some sort of bizarre mix between the other two in the room.

The upbeat one had brunette hair pulled back into a short ponytail; her bangs perfectly framed her well-proportioned face. And she had tanned skin that called attention to her light makeup.

The other's hair was cropped short, dyed auburn and accentuated by the rainbow knit beanie she constantly wore. Her skin was pale, but not quite as pale as Rayne's.

A few moments went by, and no one said anything. It would have been eerie, considering the decorations, but the three of them were utterly used to it. Black drapes, equally black curtains on her bed, spider web designs on almost everything, and a ceiling painted to look like the night sky. All in all, Rayne's room was creepy, but the three girls were far from creeped out by it.

Finally, the auburn haired one spoke up again, "Well, since Beetle—."

"Don't say his name, Lilliah!" Rayne snapped.

"Okay, then what should I call him?"

"I don't know! Maybe Beej? I know my great, great grandma Lydia, who knew him, called him that. That and BJ to avoid accidentally sending him away or summoning him when she didn't want to."

"Okay then, since _Beej_," She said, putting emphasis on the word and rolling her eyes, "Is off the list, what's next?"

The brunette checked a notebook, using a sharpie to cross the words _Summon Beetlejuice_ off the list. She ran a finger over the carefully made columns before settling on one of the few that hadn't been crossed off.

"Invent Time Travel." She said.

Rayne puffed out her cheeks in a comical manner before letting the air out in a puff. "And how do you suggest we do that, Emily?"

"I don't know. Build the Time Machine and then use your powers to fuel it?" Emily suggested.

"Sounds crazy enough to work, since Rayne's involved." Lilliah said, looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, but where are we gonna get the material to build the machine with?" Rayne asked.

"Junkyard?" The other two suggested simultaneously.

Rayne shrugged, "Sounds like a plan, then."

As they were dragging the parts they'd need up to Rayne's room, her mother stopped them.

"That's a lot of metal and wires... What's the scam?" She asked.

"We're inventing Time Travel, Holli." Lilliah said, smiling widely.

Holli raised her eyebrow, "And how do you plan to power your machine when you make it?"

"I'm gonna use my powers to make it work. If that's okay, of course." Rayne said.

"Oh, go ahead. If it works, you'll get famous. Just don't tell anyone how you did it. They already think you're crazy." Holli said, waving them off and telling them to have fun.

"We will." The three girls chorused before racing up the stairs with the last of their scrap metal.

"Your mom is kind of annoying sometimes, but at least she lets us do this stuff." Emily said as they started to put their plan into motion.

Rayne rolled her eyes. "I have it good, compared to Grandma Lydia. Her mom was a _normal_." She said distastefully.

The other two shivered at the emphasized word. It was essentially a curse word to the three of them, considering what they liked to do and how they acted. It was the kind of word they wouldn't use to describe anyone they liked, but everyone they hated. The kind of word they cringed at when used to describe what they _should_ act like. But it was a Deetz family tradition for them to be strange and unusual, so Rayne had an excuse. The other two, however, were simply strange and unusual because they wanted to be, not because of family history.

They finished building the machine in record time. It looked less like a Time Machine and more like a giant ring, however **(1)**.

"Man, that was crazy. It came out good, though, if I should say so myself." Emily said, looking it over in approval.

"Hey, Rayne, you know what we could do with this?" Lilliah asked suddenly.

"What?"

"We could go see if Beej is really as nutso as your aunt said he was!"

Rayne dead-panned, staring at the other girl.

"Hey, she's got a point, Rayne. After all, you talk about him all the time! You're always tellin' us about how he and your grandma Lydia would do stupid stuff, and how he ate beetles and slime... Wouldn't it be nice to see if any of it was true?" Emily asked.

Despite Rayne's obvious annoyance, Lilliah pulled the puppy dog eyes on her. "Pweeese?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"_No._"

"Pretty please with bat-shaped sprinkles and a beetle on top?"

Rayne deflated, "Okay, okay, fine. We can go see BJ."

"Yay!" Lilliah jumped up and hugged Rayne enthusiastically.

"You wouldn't have given up anyway. I'm cutting my losses by giving in now, babes."

The other two grinned. Emily had been secretly hoping Lilliah would win the argument, since she wanted to meet Beetlejuice as well. And they'd never be able to summon him themselves—they'd be too nervous. Rayne always had to help with the supernatural stuff.

"Okay, what year did Lydia originally stop hanging around BJ?" Emily asked.

"2011." Rayne said, knowing it right off the top of her head.

"Okay... Month and day?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can set this up so she's still there."

Rayne hummed before replying, "August 15th."

"Just for comedy's sake, what time?"

"4:38:55 PM."

Emily looked over at her for a second before sharing a brief look with Lilliah. "...Your knowledge on the subject is beginning to get unnerving."

"You asked."

"Butyou_ knew_." Lilliah pointed out.

"Lydia hung on to all the information. She froze all the clocks in her room at that exact time for years—even after she reunited with Beej." Rayne said, shrugging, "And she wasn't shy about telling stories to her children and grandchildren."

"Yeah, and your mom is obsessive over details." Lilliah added.

"Are we going to leave any time soon?" Emily asked, tapping her foot.

"Yeah, after I yell at my mom." Rayne replied. She sucked in a breath, "Hey, Mom! We're gonna leave now if I can get this to work right!"

"Okay, try not to mess up the timeline too much!"

"We'll try!"

Three tries and an exhausted Rayne later, the Time Machine was up and running. Rayne, although she was panting a bit, looked in awe at her handy work. The swirling black and violet energy in its centre would've made just about anyone else nauseous, but the three girls stared at it for a moment before Emily grinned and punched in the coordinates.

"Okay, we're all set! Let's go see BJ and Lyds!" She said.

The three of them joined hands and hopped through one after another, attempting not to let go as the energies pulled them away from each other. Both Emily and Lilliah had vice grips on Rayne, and Rayne had her hands knotted in their sleeves. When they suddenly sped up, they all held each other tighter at the sudden force the energy was exerting.

They were expecting it when the tunnel started to get smaller...

...But they weren't expecting to get spat out in mid-air.

Their grips suddenly faltered when they realized there was nothing but air under them for quite a few yards, and that gave gravity enough time to catch up with them. All three of them went plummeting toward the ground, but only two of them screamed.

Rayne, the only one _not_ screaming, was attempting to get a hold on the other two again, but their flailing made it difficult. She gave up after a few seconds. But she still had an idea. If she couldn't grab them and fly to keep them from landing too hard, she could at least slow down their descent at the last second.

She gritted her teeth.

Lydia let out a sigh. The Neitherworld was getting pretty boring now that Beej wasn't at the Roadhouse as often. He never told anyone where he was going, but he always came back right before she got ready to leave. She was getting sick of it. She wouldn't stop visiting though because, after all, Beej wasn't the only friend she had in the Neitherworld.

"'E should be 'ome soon, Lydia." Jacques said.

"I know." She sighed again, "I just wish I knew what he was doing all the time." The tears started welling up in her eyes before she could stop them, "Am I just not good enough to hang out with anymore?"

Jacques and Ginger both stared, wide-eyed, as Lydia tried to hold back a sob. She had one arm wrapped around her middle and her other hand pressed to her mouth. Ginger was the first to act.

"I'm sure he still sees you as his best friend, hun. He's probably just... trying to give you space to grow!" She said, "Yeah, that's it! He's just trying to give you space!"

"But I don't _need_ space!" Lydia cried out, hating how her words sounded. "I _love_ hanging out with BJ! He's just about the only person I can stand to be around!" She sniffed, "Present company excluded, of course."

Ginger smiled, though it was slightly forced, "Maybe he doesn't know you don't need space."

"Well he could at least _ask_, if that's what this is about!"

"Who could ask about what?"

Lydia wiped her eyes but kept her head turned away from Beetlejuice as he approached her from behind.

"Hey... Babes, are you cryin'?" He asked, sitting down next to her worriedly.

Lydia stubbornly rubbed her eyes again, "No..."

"Babes, what's wrong?"

She sniffed, "Nothing..."

"Lyds, I'm dirty, not stupid. Something's wrong, what is it?"

"It's _you_, okay?! I didn't want to say anything, but... Well, it's getting boring here! You're _never_ around anymore!" Lydia said, standing up and turning on him, "_What is going on?!_"

He was about to answer, but the sound of screaming stopped him. Even Lydia, though she was angry, looked around for the source at the same time he did.

"It is coming from outside!" Jacques said.

All four of the current residents of the Roadhouse rushed outside. They stared in shock when they saw the source of the screaming.

"Who are they, and what are they doing?!"

* * *

**A/N: Hahahahaha! Cliffy on the Preface!**


End file.
